Damsel in distress
by TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: Southside’s very own Romeo and Juliet
1. One

Sounds muffled, vision distorted - it's hard to breathe. Voices taunt, laugh, and her lungs scream for air. She can hear water piling passed the rapid pulse in her ears, his limbs are locked. She begs, cries, screams - but they do not listen. This may be the point where they finally kill her... One particular voice is faint, echoey - like coming from down a long tunnel. The more it speaks, the clearer - and closer it sounds. It's gentler than all the other voices. It says something. He focuses on it as it forms words. It sounds like a name.

Her name.

_Nell_...

She likes that voice. She tries to block everything out except that voice.  
Nell.

"...It's okay, Nell. You're safe; you're not in danger. I've got you."

Her vision was getting clearer, her hearing less distorted. She was not choking for air; she was breathing too much, too fast. Nell greedily gulped as much oxygen as she could, while she still could. She was growing more lightheaded, her blood pumping madly from the overworking heart. But she could still hear that voice - feel the protective arms, which she clinged to.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here..."

Her vision began to clear and a bathroom hazed into view. It's not her bathtub that she was sitting in. She's fully clothed, but never felt so vulnerable and exposed. She can't protect herself against them. All they want is pain, blood, revenge -

"Focus on me, Nell." The voice sternly interrupted her racing thoughts. "You're not there anymore. You're in my trailer now. You're safe, help is on its way." Her arms shaking with pain, and the adrenaline from fear. Her heart rattled against her chest. "Keep breathing. Count with me. One...two...three...four..."

She tried to do as asked. Her breaths were just too shaky to hold the whole four counts. But she wasn't reprimanded when the air left her in one, shuddering gust before the count was over.

"It's okay; try again. One...two...three...four..."

Her breath still shook when she let it out, but she was able to do it slower this time. The dizziness finally began to subside. And it didn't feel like she was about to lose what little was in her stomach at any second.

"That's good. You're doing better. Just keep breathing. You'll be okay. I got you."  
Following the soothing voice, Nell kept breathing - Gradually, the pressure in her chest eased and breathing no longer hurt, nor was it as difficult. She could see everything clearly, and she could see why she was sitting inside a bathtub. It was stained with her blood. Had she been jumped? She couldn't remember? All Nell knew was she was in a lot of pain. Then everything went dark.

"It's okay. You're okay, now." The voice behind her began to crack. A banging noise caught both their attention.

"Fangs! What the fuck is going on, you said it was urgent in your text!", it was a females voice from the outside of the trailer shouting.

Nell pursed his lips and nodded her head stiffly, giving him permission to go get the door. Nell was so drained. And stiff. And sore. Not to mention nauseated.  
She could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door but could only make out some of it.

"What..?", the females voice was a lot closer and softer "what happened this time?". Nell couldn't hear anything else that was said after that. What the hell? She was starting to become angry, she had no idea what had happened. She just wanted to go home...except she didn't have one anymore.

"Fangs..." She urged firmly; he entered the bathroom again with a pink haired girl by his side.

Nobody said anything. After a few moments they silence was broken, "You're looking better that you did a few hours ago; I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have to 'come back' at all," Nell growled bitterly. "I can't even get out of this fucking bathtub"

"what happened..." Fangs said softly.

"Let's not forget you've put me in a bathroom, instead of taking me to a hospital" Nell plowed on as if Fangs hadn't spoken.

"Nell, after what you've been through - "

"And not to mention leaving alone! God, what am I, five?? Yeah, I bet that's a real commendable quality. My stupidity..."

Fangs released another silent sigh as Nell's fist beat frustratedly into the side of the tub. "Don't do that. What happened wasn't your fault. Nobody blames you for anything."

Nell didn't want to hear it. It was bad enough that she couldn't remember almost every damn thing that happened that night. The fact that she was found staggering by the side of the road, by her cousin - just made it all worse. And she hated the pity - the way he hadn't even thrown a jibe at her. She couldn't stand the way the pink haired girl looked between him and her - as if she were some fragile, abused animal at the mercy of blood-thirsty sadists. Well, being at the mercy of blood-thirsty sadists was accurate... But, nonetheless, Nell hated feeling this damn helpless - hated being this damn helpless.  
What the hell happened to strong, independent, unshakable Nell Martian?

"I want out," Nell stated suddenly. "Help me out of here."

Fangs wasn't one hundred percent sure is she meant the gang life, or the bathtub. But he went with the latter. "Okay, Nell. Just take it slowly."

A scoff was her only answer as she pushed herself up. Nell stopped short when she had to grab onto the rim of the tub when her balance wavered for a moment, but Fangs and Toni helped her to her feet.

"You'll sleep now, babe. I'll leave Toni to watch over you while I'll make a few calls"


	2. Two

_Pulling on the door, the woman quickly stepped into the diner and out of the downpour of rain. She paused for a moment to catch her breath after her quick dash through the wet parking lot, and to shake the excess moisture from her long mane of wavy washed out blue hair. Glancing around the room, she smiled. It was exactly as she expected; warm, clean and tastefully decorated. She couldn't help herself; she had to quickly scan the faces to see if he was here, even though she had already noted that his car was not present in the parking lot. None of the faces looked familiar._

_The waitress approached her with a kind smile. She requested a table for one, following her to a small booth near the back. The menu she left in front of Nell contained a variety of burgers and milkshakes, with a large enough selection to please most people. The prices were reasonable, she noted with relief. She may have to return to this place often. Her eyes drifted again to the front door, watching expectantly for him to arrive. Forcing her eyes back to the menu, she reminded herself that this would require patience. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be the night, and she would have to wait till the morning to find him. Nell could have kicked herself for not remembering where her only family in Riverdale lived._

_The waitress appeared again soon to take her order. Her eyes were warm and friendly, and her manner extremely professional. She was a older_ women, extremely _beautiful_ _with_ _long_ _dark hair tied up, and_ _tanned skin._

_Nell took her time, savoring every bite of her burger and fries, while sipping the flavorful milkshake . She allowed herself to cast a glance at each new person who entered, looking for that familiar face._

———————————————————————

They charged in with authority, brandishing guns. Their faces were obscured with ski masks; Nell gasped in fear and leapt to her feet. Gunfire pierced the air. The blasts were rapid and loud, a demented drum solo creating a horrifying melody. The sound paralyzed her. The sight sickened her. Innocent diners were falling to the floor, blood splatters now decorating the windows and floors.

A nearby booth full of people dived under their table , hoping the wood could provide a shield from the bullets. Nell started to run towards the door, but her dash caught the eye of an attacker. A gun was slowly swung in her direction.

Nell stared at her reflection in the cramped bathroom mirror. God, what an absolute shitshow the last few weeks had been. The reality of the horrors she'd faced were only just beginning to sink in as she stood there. Scratches and bruises seemed to cover every other patch of skin on her pale body, she looked like something out of a nightmare. And then there was her shoulder. Her fucking shoulder.

Pressing a shaky hand to the bloodstained bandages, her mind cast her back to that moment. Being shot in the shoulder from behind, as she managed to stumble out of pop's magically alive.  
Nell sighed, no point dwelling on the past.  
No, she told herself. But Nell still felt like she hadn't done enough- God, her stupid heart was wracked with guilt.

"Let me look at it."

"Toni, I'm fine. It's nothing. Leave it."

"I'm not going to leave it ," she practically spat - but keeping her voice quiet enough so she wouldn't be shouting. "Fangs didn't drag you out of that hellhole just so you could die in a shitty trailer because of a fucking shoulder injury ."

Nell sighed and slumped against the sink , letting her shoulder sag towards Toni. "Fine."

Toni sucked in a breath as she pulled away the bandage and finally got a good look at the wound. "Good God," she muttered, "you're lucky it's not bleeding out."

Nell winced at her use of the words.

Toni bit her lip. "We should probably wash it out. You wouldn't happened to have any more gauze in here, would you?"

Nell shook her head. "I - no. I don't."

Toni frowned. "Well, Fangs probably has a first aid kit somewhere. I'll be right back."

Nell waited in the bathroom again, as she heard rummaging going on throughout the trailer. Where the hell was Fangs? She didn't understand what was taking him so long. Nell was nervous, she didn't know what information Fangs had shared with anyone, including the pink haired girl. Even though she would never admit it out loud, she was scared. Apart from her cousin she didn't know at other serpents, and truthfully they intimidated her.

The door opened again, and Toni wandered back . She had a plastic container tucked under one arm, and a washcloth in her other hand.  
"Bingo." She said sarcastically.

After a few moments of awkward silence Toni spoke again, "It looks like the bullet went cleanly through," she pointed out, setting down the wash cloth and opening the first aid kit "That's the good news, I guess."

"And the bad news?" Nell asked her.

"Everything else." She picked up a roll of  
Toni soaked the gauze in antiseptic as she pressed it into the shoulder.

"Jesus Christ ," Nell hissed, clutching her shoulder. She continued to pout But said nothing else, letting the serpent girl focus.

"There." Toni tied off the bandage and gave Nell's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I think you'll live."

"Thanks," she said quietly. Nell couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye.

Toni shrugged again. "Don't mention it...I don't usually ask questions but, who are you? Serpents doesn't usually bring just anyone in off the street"

Nell paused. The question threw her for a moment. "Eddie Emerson is my father, making Fangs my cousin ".


	3. Three

_On a hill far away stood an old rugged cross  
The emblem of suffering and shame  
And I love that old cross where the dearest and best  
For a world of lost sinners was slain_

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
And I will cling to the old rugged cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown_

_To the old rugged cross I will ever be true  
It's shame and reproach gladly bear  
Then he'll call me someday to my home far away  
Where his glory forever I'll share_

_And I'll cherish the old rugged cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
And I will cling to the old rugged cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown_

_I will cling to the old rugged cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown_

The funeral before the ride to some bar was part of the worst day of Nell's life. She had zero say in anything to do with her fathers funeral, and any idea she suggested was shot down instantly. Nell couldn't argue but, as the Southside serpents were paying for everything.

Nell watched as the church disappeared Into the distance, along with the creepy graveyard.She sat in the front passenger seat, as five people were now squished together in the back, all of them looking ready to explode at one another. One of them was a lot taller than the rest, making it a tighter squeeze. Nell tried really hard not to show how frustrated she was getting. FP, who was driving, occasionally glanced at his son and other serpents in hope they would behave... at least for one day.

—————————————————————————

The wake was held at a bar called the whyte wyrm, Fangs had explained how important it was to the serpents. He tried his best to make her feel comfortable, but how could she? Nobody knew her truth or her connection to Riverdale, except him and FP. Nell couldn't take any of it in, the people who came, the food that was served, the songs that were playing. The only thing Nell took in was the drink that was being served. "I'll be back in a minute", Fangs said leaving her alone at the bar.

She watched as he walked over to a group of people, some who where in the car earlier. She tried to watch them without making it obvious. Jughead was FP's son and the serpent king, next to him was his blonde haired girlfriend Betty. She seemed nice, but she was a 'Northie' whatever that meant. Next to her was a redhead with his arm slinging round a girl with raven hair, Nell didn't know why but she took a instant dislike to her. Talking to Fangs was the tall boy from the car, she couldn't put her finger on it but something about him was...different, more intense.

"How's the shoulder?", a soft spoken voice from behind her said. Nell turned to face Toni. She smiled shyly at her.

"Sore...but would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you. Thanks again". Nell felt guilty for some reason, she probably came off rude last time they meet. "Who's that Fangs is talking to?"

Toni turned to look, "that's sweet pea", Toni gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm really sorry about Eddie, he was a good man. So how long are you going to stay?".

Nell went to answer her when a voice boomed out of the microphone. They both turned to see FP standing on a stage. "Hello, thank you all for coming. We are here today to remember the life of one of our own, Eddie Emerson", a cheer erupted in the bar. "He was one hell of a man. He lived life to the fullest, and would have done anything for his family. Wither it was his two children, or his serpent family".

As FP continued with his speech, Nell felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned her neck to see sweet pea gazing at her, he swiftly looked away when he realised he had been caught staring.

"So if you would all raise a glass to..." FP, was cut off by a loud clapping sound.

Everyone's attention turned to the main doors. "Great speech FP, but you left out some things"

"This is not the time Penny". He spat back.

Penny's attention moved from FP towards the bar. Her wicked grin grew, as she walked further into the room. "Well well well would you look at that... little Nelly all grown up". She smirked as she walked closer to the young girl, "how's Theo?"

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung Penny's face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below her eye was a small cut where Nell's ring had caught her. Penny staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering. "This isn't over you little bitch" she growled.

Nell felt a lump in her throat as Penny left the bar, and all eyes fell on her. Including a disappointed Fangs.


	4. Four

"So... what's going on with you and Jughead at the moment?" Veronica asked casually,she had been curious for a while now. Veronica and Archie had broken up a few years before as Archie wanted to travel and explore the world outside Riverdale, but they always said they would get back together one day. But Betty and Jughead? That was a different situation, Jughead had broken up with Betty but remained friends, but recently they seemed to be growing closer again.

Betty never answered her, she just swirled her straw around her drink shrugging her shoulders. Seeing Veronica's inpatient face she decided to say something. "Everything's fine V" she smiled weakly.

"Betty I heard you crying the other night after leaving the funeral. Did he say something to upset you?".

"It's fine...he just stressed with serpent business". There was a awkward pause, her relationship or lack of was something Betty was never comfortable discussing in public. And ever since her and Jughead officially split, she had been kept out of most 'serpent business'. "Did you see in the news there has been more shootings? My mum has went to Greendale to find out the latest scoop" Betty said as she leaned in to take a sip of her chocolate milkshake, quickly changing the subject.

"You talking about riverdale's new angel of death" Cheryl said as she slid next to Veronica. "She's related to one of the greasy snakes "

"Who?" Betty and Veronica asked in unison.

Cheryl scoffed, as she flipped her red silky hair over her shoulder. "The newest serpent to slither about this town".

"She's not a serpent Cheryl, and she's been unlucky" Betty said trying to shut down the conversation. She didn't know much about Nell, but from what Jughead has told her it sounds like the girl had been through a lot.

"Oh cousin I thought you would be glad, lest with this blue scaled python the antics of daddy dearest and your creepy brother are long forgotten". Cheryl said bitterly.

"Enough. That was years ago, nobody has spoken about it except for you.", Veronica snapped. "Speaking of serpents, you wouldn't be holding any resentment because Toni choose them over you?" She asked smugly.

"No of course not. I can do better than trailer park trash anyway." The redhead hissed.

"Okay good, because she's coming in", Veronica smiled sweetly as she saw Cheryl's face turn red as her hair.

All three of them turned to see Toni walking in to pick up a order. No doubt for her and some other serpents. She glared as she saw Toni staring. The redhead still had a lot of anger about the breakup, she couldn't understand why her 'TT' left her for a biker gang, after assembling the pretty poisons for her.  
There was only one thing Cheryl Blossom knew what to do when she feeling this way, cause pain to others.

She glanced over to the booth Reggie sat at, "I'll see you moths fluttering towards the lights of chaos soon".

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

The following days after her fathers funeral Nell had to be coaxed out of bed. Just hearings Penny's voice had forced her to go into a very dark place in her head. It made her face everything she had been trying to suppress. Before the shooting, she could handle violence. She didn't thirst for it like the ghoulies did, but she could stomach it. But now? Now she was different. Nell knew she was in danger, if the wrong person seen her in the Southside she would have hell to pay.

When Fangs opened the door to his trailer he Instantly rushed over to Nell when he saw her crumpled in a heap in the corner of the room. He had only be gone ten minutes, how could she be in such a mess? Both he and FP had decided they needed to find a solution, which wouldn't be easy with her current situation. Not that either of them blamed her. Nell was grieving, she was in pain from being hurt, and all the other horrors she had faced caught up with her at once.

Heart wrenching sobs left the girls lips as she struggled for breath. Nell knew what was happening, they hadn't happened for a while but Theo used to have very bad panic attacks and something had triggered her own. Nell immediately fell into her protective cousins arms. "Hey, it's okay take your time, do you wanna tell me what happened?" Fangs said softly, stroking her blue hair. After a few moments Nell spoke quietly, her voice still tinged with sadness.

"I couldn't stop them…. I tried my best, I really did, but I just…there was nothing left." Nell sobbed, tears subsiding slightly though she was still breathing erratically which she knew would eventually pass and settle down.

Fangs spoke softly to her, telling her it was okay. He was much better at calming her down than FP had expected. Out of the younger serpents, Fang had always been one of the softer more caring ones, but he was still tough as nails and usually wouldn't be caught being this kind.

Eventually, after taking in a few shots of tequila , they managed to get Nell to calm down. She told them everything she knew, and they promised to help her.


	5. Chapter

I unfortunately won't be able to keep posting stories on FanFiction for now, as the app keeps freezing and not working properly. I have updated my stories and posted other ones on archives of our own. /users/TheMidnightMoonChild


End file.
